Road Trip
by RoseBelikov14
Summary: Rose is told that she will be going with Dimitri on a week long trip to help him with choosing some new Guardians for the school. At first everything seems to be going well until the Strigoi show up.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my very first Fanfiction. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Please read, review, favourite and follow. I own nothing but the story plot and own characters.**_

_**Rose  
**_Whenever I was called into Kirova's office it was never a good thing. As I walked through campus I tried to think of all the bad things that I had done lately but I actually couldn't think of anything, I had been on my best behaviour since the Victor Dashkov incident and everyone knew it… I hadn't even been talking during class. She had nothing on me, whatever it was she wanted to scorn me for wasn't my fault and I was going to tell her as much.

As I reached her office I walked through the door "Whatever it was I didn't do it. I've been on my best behaviour" I told her and strode towards her desk but that was when I noticed Dimitri Belikov, my mentor also present in the room "What's going on? Is it Viktor?" I questioned suddenly becoming panicked at the though of him escaping or something.

"Sit down Rose" Headmistress Kirova said. I looked at Dimitri one more time before sitting on down in the chair opposite her "I know you haven't done anything wrong… for once" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her "You're right, your behaviour has been good so you're going on a field trip with Guardian Belikov" She informed me and I became more confused "Guardian Belikov has to go and meet with some possible Guardians for the school, they couldn't come here because of the job they already have so I arranged for him to meet them" She explained to me.

"So why am I going?" I questioned.

"I want you to go with him Rose as a field test, I want to see how you do out in the real world. You missed a lot of training here whilst you and Vasilisa where away but you caught up very quickly, I want to see what you can do" She told me and I smiled widely.

If this field trip went well and I proved myself then there would be no way on God's Earth that I wouldn't be picked to become Lissa's Guardian when we graduated school. This was the exact chance that I had been waiting for and I wasn't about to ruin it "Great. I'm in" I stated happily.

"Guardian Belikov will give you the details" She said and I knew that was her way of dismissing me so I stood from my chair and left the room with Dimitri.

"I will be leaving the school at 6am and we'll be gone for a week. Pack only essential things as it's best we travel light and make sure you tell The Princess where you are going" He told me in the amazing Russian accent I had grown to love.

"Where shall I meet you?" I asked him.

"I will be in a car in front of the admissions building. Meet me there and make sure you are not late" He told me.

Dimitri may sound like he was being a bit rude but that was just Dimitri. Not long ago during the Viktor Dashkov incident, he had put a love charm in my necklace that made me and Dimitri make out, strip each other's clothes off (he burned my dress) and we had gotten very close to having sex. Dimitri had told me that it was just a spell and he didn't have them sort of feelings for me but Viktor told me that there had to be an attraction already in place for the charm to work, I confronted Dimitri and he confessed that he did have feelings for me.

There were so many reasons that the two of us couldn't be together but looking back on them now none of them seem good enough. Since deciding we could do nothing about our feelings, me and Dimitri haven't been avoiding each other but we have been spending less and less time together and he always seemed to had a reason to leave… ok maybe he was avoiding me.

Once me and Dimitri parted ways with a promise to meet him at the meeting point at 6am sharp I went and met my best friend Lissa. I wasn't surprised to see Lissa making out with Christian, I cleared my throat as I approached them and they pulled apart "You know… you should really keep that for the bedroom, no one wants to see that" I stated as I got to them.

"You're just jealous because you can't kiss your boyfriend in public" Lissa teased.

"He's not my boyfriend and we kissed once and you know it was because of the love charm" I told her.

Lissa knew that I had feelings for Dimitri and I had told her about the love charm thing but I never told her that Dimitri had to have feelings for me for the charm to work. I don't know why I never told her that, maybe it was because I didn't want to embarrass Dimitri or something.

"I would love to stay and chat about Dimitri Belikov but I have class" Christian said.

When he had gone I linked my arm through Lissa's and we walked to her room. We both had a free period now and I thought that now was as good as time as any to tell her that I was going away for a week. I knew she wouldn't want me to go and she would be worried about me until I returned but I was with Dimitri… no one is going to protect me better then him.

"I can't believe you're going for a whole week!" She exclaimed.

"It's not like you'll be here alone… I'm sure Christian will look after you" I said.

"It's not the same as having you here though is it? I feel like we haven't spent much time together lately and I know it's my fault as I've been so wrapped up in Christian and I'm sorry but I promise when you get back we'll spend loads of time together" She said.

"Lissa I'm not angry at you so don't worry" I told her.

"So… a whole week alone with Dimitri…" She started and I knew where she was going with this so before she could say anything else I shook my head at her and cut her off.

"Don't be getting any ideas in your blonde head. We're going strickly professional and I will keep me emotions together" I said and she looked at me with a look that said she didn't believe me "I promise you" I said.

"If anything does happen you have to tell me as soon as you get back!" She stated.

"Of course I will" I replied.

When the school day (night) was finished and I had said my goodbyes to my friends I went back to my dorm and started packing for the week ahead. I wasn't sure where we were going or what the weather was going to be like so I had no idea what to pack. In the end I just packed a couple jeans, a few t-shirts, a couple different pairs of shoes, my make up, hair dryer, toiletries and a couple pjs.

I was able to get a few hours sleep before the alarm went off and I had to get ready to leave for my road trip. I quickly showered and dried my hair and did my light make up and put my clothes on, I made sure I had everything before leaving my room and going to the meeting point.

True to Dimitri's word he was sitting in a car in front of the admission's office with a lady I didn't recognise, was she coming to? I soon realised that wasn't the case when she told me to sign the form to say I wasn't going to be in school and Dimitri signed it as I was under 18 to say I would be in his care. Basically if anything happened to me it was the school's proof that it wasn't their fault.

Dimitri put my bag in the trunk as I got in the passenger seat, he came and sat in the drivers seat and turned to look at me "I told you to pack light" He stated.

"I have!" I exclaimed. He just rolled his eyes at me and pulled away from the admissions office, we went through the gates and we were soon on the open road "Where are we going anyway?" I asked him.

"Nevada" He answered.

"Are we going to Vegas?" I asked excitedly.

"No" He replied.

"How long's the drive?" I asked.

"Around 17 hours" He replied.

"That's a long drive" I stated.

"Don't worry, we'll be stopping at a bed and breakfast for sleep in Idaho" He told me.

Five hours later and it was only 11am. It felt like a whole day had already passed me by but it wasn't even lunchtime yet, however I had missed breakfast in my rush to be on time to meet Dimitri this morning so I was starving! We had passed a gas station and I asked if we could stop for food or something but he said no, we had to wait until we got to Idaho which wouldn't be for another four hours at least!

"Dimitri I need to pee, please can we stop somewhere?" I begged him as I saw a sign for services "I'll be two minutes tops" I said trying to plead my case a little more.

"Ok fine" He said.

"Thank you" I replied.

We stopped at the services and I practically ran to the restroom and at this precise moment I didn't care it was a gas station restroom, I was just so desperate to pee! I did my pee and looked out the gas station window to see Dimitri sitting in the car playing with the stereo. I quickly went to the refrigerator and got a couple drinks and some snacks for me and Dimitri for the rest of the trip to Idaho.

I went back out to the car once I had paid and got in the passenger seat "That was longer then 2 minutes" He stated.

"Bite me" I replied and heard him chuckle which meant I wasn't in trouble "I got you a drink and some snacks" I said handing him the bottle of water.

As we reached Idaho I had to admit I was exhausted! It was only 3pm but to me it felt like it was midnight. The driving had made me tired and not long ago I saw a yawn escape Dimitri's mouth which made me smirk, I never knew the guy got tired. He always seemed to be awake and the one time I was in his bedroom (love charm incident) he hadn't been asleep, he'd been reading and listening to music.

Dimitri pulled up to a B&B in Idaho falls and we both stretched out like cats as we stepped onto the pavement. Dimitri grabbed our bags as we went inside. I stood by the door as Dimitri went to the reception desk, the two talked and then Dimitri came back.

"Kirova booked a room with two single beds for us but the room was double booked. They only have a room with a double bed" He told me.

"That's ok" I said.

We went up to our room and I had to admit it was gorgeous! In the middle of the room was a double bed that had lovely clean and thick white covers, there was a dressing table, a bathroom with a shower and a bath, there was a wardrobe and a chest of drawers and a balcony. I stepped out onto the balcony and from my room I could see the falls, they were beautiful.

"How long are we here for?" I asked him.

"We check out tomorrow morning at 8am after breakfast" He answered.

"We're here all night?" I questioned and he nodded "Could go out for a little? Get something to eat maybe?" I questioned.

"Ok" He simply replied.

Both of us had quick showers to freshen up and I took longer to get ready as I had to dry my hair and put some make on to make me look presentable but we were both ready soon. Once ready we walked out of the B&B getting a smile of the lady at reception who must have thought we were just another young couple, then we on the hunt for somewhere to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rose  
**_Me and Dimitri walked down the street together in a comfortable silence. To anyone looking at us they would think that we were a young couple in love who were on vacations spending some romantic time together. Of course I wish that was the case but sadly it wasn't, I looked over at Dimitri which he must have sensed because he turned and looked at me "Where would you like to eat Roza?" He asked using my nickname.

"I don't know, what do you fancy?" I asked him as he glanced around the place.

"How about that little café?" He asked indicating to small café on the other side of the road. I agreed and we went to cross, I saw no cars coming our way so I stepped off the pavement but then I felt Dimitri's hand grab mine and pull me back onto a the curb. Moments later a car came speeding past where I would have been walking "You've got to be more careful" He told me.

We walked across the road, safely this time, with our hands still joined and I wasn't going to take my hand away from his first. We walked into the café together and found a table by the window that allowed us to look out on the street of course we were now sitting on opposite sides of the table so we wasn't holding hands anymore. A waitress came over and took our orders for us before leaving and coming back shortly with our drinks "It's beautiful here" I said looking out the window.

"Breath taking" He replied and I turned to look at him and saw him staring at me. I smiled and tucked some hair behind me ear. I took a sip of my drink and looked up to see Dimitri still staring at me, he looked down when our eyes met and looked at the table which had suddenly become interesting to him.

The waitress came back with our food, I had a large burger with fries whilst Dimitri had settled for some pancakes. We ate in a comfortable silence like on the street before, no words really needed to be spoken between us. The glances were enough for now but once we had finished eating I wanted some conversation, I wasn't spending a week with this man in a 'comfortable silence'.

When we finished eating I felt full up and content "Was your food nice?" Dimitri asked.

"I was perfect… your pancakes nice?" I asked.

"Perfect" He replied.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"I've woken up a bit now I've had a shower, walk and food… why?" He questioned.

"Fancy going to see the falls?" I asked.

He looked out the window and I knew he was trying to work out how long we had until it got dark. I knew he wouldn't want us out after dark in case of any Strigoi attacks but I wanted to explore! I was here for one night only and I wanted to see the falls up close "If we leave now we can spend some time there" He said and I nodded.

Dimitri paid for dinner. I had offered to pay my half at least but he had said that he would treat me to dinner, we left the café and headed towards the falls which were not far from here and I by looking at the sun and my watch I guessed we had a good few hours before the sun started to set.

We got to the falls and I was glad that I had brought my camera with me. When I was packing my things at school I wasn't sure I should bring it but then I thought we were going for a week… we had be stopping places to rest and we might get to explore a little and I was right.

"Dimitri get in a picture with me" I said to him and he took a step back and shook his head "It's one picture" I said almost pleading with him. I gave him the same look I gave him the day I confronted him about his feelings when he was training on the field.

Queen Tatiana had come to visit and I had just gotten out of the clinic with a broken arm. I had it in a sling and I had decided to go and confront Dimitri about what Viktor had told me about the love charm. I had asked him to kiss me one more time without the love charm and he was going to do it! I used that moment to do a surprise attack and I had actually done it! I had surprised Dimitri and got him to the floor… one handed.

"One picture" He said and approached me. We stood with our back to the falls and he put his arm around my waist, I put one arm around his waist too and held the camera out in front of us. I took the picture and before he could get another away I took another one of just him.

We spent a little time at the falls taking in the beauty of it and I took lots of pictures of the falls as well as some of Dimitri when he wasn't looking "We need to go" He said quietly to me and placed his hand at the bottom of my back pushing me back the way we came.

Looking up in the sky I saw that the sun was beginning to set and we didn't have long before the Strigoi would be free. We didn't know how many, if any, Strigoi where in the area but we didn't want to get into any trouble so we left and rushed back to our B&B.

It didn't take us all that long to get there and once there we went straight up to our room. I went out onto the balcony as Dimitri sat on the bottom of the bed "You should really come inside and close the doors, Strigoi can smell you" He told me.

I reluctantly came in from the balcony closing and locking the door then pulling the curtains closed. Dimitri turned on the lamp as I went over to my bag and got a set of pjs out "I'm just going to change" I told him and went into the bathroom.

I wasn't sure about the pjs I had brought with me. It was a blue strappy top with the Superman logo on the chest and the shorts… well they were blue with red around the waist and the Superman logo on the other left thigh but they were… more booty shorts really. I didn't think I would be sharing a room with Dimitri on this trip and now I was worried about what he might say.

Once I was changed I took my make up off, put my hair up and brushed my teeth before exiting the bathroom. I looked and saw Dimitri was looking through his bag too "You take the bed, I'll have the floor" He said picking up some pj pants out of his bag.

"You don't have to do that, the bed is big enough for two people… it won't mean anything if we share it" I told him.

"I will be ok on the floor" He replied.

"I don't want you to sleep on the floor" I stated.

"Roza…" He said with a sigh.

"Just because of what happened… it doesn't mean we can't share the bed as friends" I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Of course" I replied.

Dimitri smiled at me softly and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him and I got into the bed. I laid down on the side facing the window with my back to the bathroom door and the side Dimitri would be sleeping. I didn't want to make this any more awkward then it was going to be by us looking at each other all night, it was better like this. My head hurt from my hair band being so tight on my head so I took it out letting my hair fall over my shoulders again and laid back down.

The door opened and it took every ounce of my strength not to turn around to see him in his pjs, I had only seen him pick up pants so maybe he doesn't sleep with a shirt on? Oh my God if he doesn't sleep with a shirt on I wasn't sure I could sleep in the bed with him as just friends… the temptation would be too much.

He slid into the bed next to me and got himself comfortable "Do you mind if I keep the lamp on a little longer? I just want to finish this chapter" He asked me.

"That's fine" I replied with my back to him still and heard him rustle around with his book. I wanted to turn around and answer him just to see if he head his shirt on or not but I just couldn't bring myself to do it "Goodnight Dimitri" I said.

"Goodnight Roza" He replied.

_**Dimitri  
**_When I saw Rose come out of the bathroom in them small Superman pjs I didn't know where to look or what to do. If that wasn't bad enough she then told me I could stay in the bed with her… I wasn't sure if I could control myself with her body that close to me in them little booty shorts. I was sure if she were to bend down to pick something up in them shorts I would most definitely would see her butt cheeks.

Since turning Rose down not to long ago I didn't want to be around her as much that way I couldn't keep reminding myself what I could've had. Rose was one of the most beautiful, funny, brave, loyal and smart people I knew and when she told me that she had feelings for me I was so happy. At the same time I was sad knowing that I couldn't do nothing about it, she was a student of mine and we would bother be Guardians to The Princess… I couldn't be worrying about Rose all the time.

It pained me to know that I would never get to kiss this amazing girl one more time or ever tell her I love her. I would be unfair for her to tell her that and then tell her I can't be with her, she deserved someone who could show her how much she means to him… shower her with love, kisses, cuddles, presents and give her the life she wanted.

I heard Rose's breathing even out and I couldn't help but look over at her. She shuffled a little so she was laying on her back and her head lolled to the side so she was facing me but she was fast asleep. Her eyebrows creased together and she muttered something "No… I only love him" She said to whoever she was arguing with in her dream "One day we… be… together" She muttered.

She didn't say anything else but she fidgeted a lot and I knew there was no way I would be able to get to sleep if she was constantly moving the bed, maybe I should've slept on the floor after all… at least it would be still. I put the bookmark in my book and turned the lamp off before laying down completely, I laid on my side facing Rose and smiled at her. It was dark but I could still see her a little and I saw a bit of hair falling in her face so I pushed it out of her face and gently stroked her cheek with my hand.

"Dimitri" She said softly and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful Roza" I whispered and closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up when I heard the alarm and reached over to turn it off before the loud noise woke Rose up. I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes to go and get changed for the day ahead and washed my face and brushed my teeth before going back into the bedroom "Roza, you need to get up now" I said quietly to her and shook her a little, she muttered something and wiggled a little but didn't wake up "Roza" I said a little louder and shook her a little more.

She fluttered her eyes open and looked up at before stretching "Is it time for breakfast?" She and I nodded with a smile on her face, of course the first thing on Rose's mind when she woke up would be food.

**Thank you for reading, follow, favourite and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rose  
**_After breakfast me and Dimitri put our things in the car and whilst Dimitri settled the bill (once again) I went and got settled in the car. We had a four hour drive ahead of us to Nevada and then we had the rest of the day there before we had our meeting with the Guardians tomorrow. I was spending all this time with Dimitri and after sharing the bed with him last night I wasn't sure if I could keep my promise to Lissa and keep my emotions in check… I was proving difficult already.

I sat in the passenger seat of the car and put the key in the ignition before turning the stereo on. I looked out the window as Dimitri came walking towards the car, he got in and without a word he started the car and we pulled away from the little B&B "You didn't have to settle the bill alone you know, I could've done half of it" I told him as he drove down the road.

"Roza it's fine… whatever I spend on the trip gets paid back to me" He said to me not once looking me in the face "Anyway I wouldn't want you wasting your money… I have a job and secure income, you do not" He told me and I just rolled my eyes at him.

We had been driving for an hour and we had hardly spoken and it was boring me. I really wanted to have some sort of conversation, I'm not a sit in silence type and so I decided that I wanted to make a conversation and make him talk to me "Are you going to tell Kirova about the room situation last night?" I asked him.

"What is there to tell?" He questioned.

"Well we had a room with one bed… that we had to share… Surely when you go to get the money back from the school she'll notice that on the bill" I stated.

"I'll tell her the truth, there was no other choice because the room was double booked" He replied.

"What about us sharing the bed?" I asked.

"I don't think that will be a good idea, do you?" He questioned.

"I guess not" I replied "I hope it wasn't to awkward for you" I told him.

"It was fine" He answered.

The conversation ended then. It wasn't really my idea of a conversation but that seemed to be all I was going to get, whilst we were stuck in this car together with nowhere for him to run away I wanted to talk to him about us. Our feelings for each other and I know we agreed we couldn't act on those feelings but… right now he's not my teacher, I'm not his student, we're not Guardians to Lissa and we don't need to hide

"What?" Dimitri's voice asked me and it was then I realised that whilst I was in my thoughts I had been staring at him. I looked away not really sure how to start the conversation "What's the matter?" He asked me and I sighed "What are you thinking about that's got you looking… uneasy?" He questioned.

"Us" I simply replied.

"Rose-" He started but I cut him off before he could finish what he was going to say.

"Just let me talk" I said and he went silent "When I asked you to kiss me one more time without the love charm you were gonna do it. You were going to kiss me… whilst we are on this trip we're not a teacher and a student and we're not Guardians to Lissa, what is stopping us being together on this trip?" I questioned.

Dimitri didn't respond for a little while and then he pulled up on the side of the road. It was a quiet road with only a couple cars on the road, he turned to look me in the face and I took my seat belt off so I could face him as well "There are many reasons why we can't do that" He stated "I'm still your teacher whether we're at school or not… you are in my care and I'm not sure I could just have this week long fling with you and then go back to normal at school" He said to me.

"You know that I love you, it's not a secret to anybody and I know that you have feelings for me… you told me so yourself" I told him "I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering 'what if?'… I want to know what a relationship with you is like, I want to know what it's like to have your love, to kiss you, to cuddle you, to go to sleep in a bed with you and wake up with you everyday" I explained.

"I can't" He replied and it sounded like he was in pain as he said it.

There was tears welling up in my eyes so I got out of the car and slammed the door closed behind me. I leaned against the side of the car and let the tears flow down my cheeks. Dimitri had rejected me once again and this time the pain in my chest hurt more then it did the first time, I was stupid to bring this up.

I heard Dimitri open his car door and close it so I started wiping my tears away before he could see them "Roza" He said calmly coming into view but I turned away from him "Roza please…" He pleaded.

"Don't call me Roza, you have no right to call me that now" I said to him.

He came round to face me and as soon as I saw him standing in front of me I felt more tears come down face and I felt stupid. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest like the pathetic school girl I was "I'm sorry" He whispered "If there was any way I could be with you I would do it but there's not" He told me.

I pulled away from the hug and looked up at him "If you want me as much as you say you do then you would fight for me and you wouldn't let anything stand in your way" I told him.

"It's not as easy as that" He responded.

"Yes it is" I replied. I took a step closer to him so we were as close as we were when we were hugging and I looked so deep into his eyes in thought I was going to drown "Just this week… to see how life could be" I said to him. He didn't reply to me and I took that as my chance. I brought my head up to his level and gently I put my lips on his and started to kiss him, at first he didn't respond to the kiss but he did eventually.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms snaked around my waist as we kissed, Dimitri pushed my gently against the car and he trapped me against himself and the car. We eventually pulled away from the kiss and we just stared at each other for a few moments "You're going to be the death of me Roza" He whispered to me.

"Everyone's gotta die of something" I joked to lighten the mood and he smiled.

Finally we got back in the car and once we had our seatbelts on and Dimitri started the car he placed one hand on the steering wheel and then he held his other hand out to me. I smiled at him and held his hand, Dimitri pulled away and we started driving.

Just before 1pm we got to Nevada and Dimitri drove us to the motel we were going to be staying at for a couple of days. I got our stuff out the car as Dimitri got our room, he came out and picked the bags up once he had a room key and we went up to our room. We had a small little room in the corner at the end of the second landing, he opened the door and put our bags down before closing the door behind us.

As soon as Dimitri closed the door I turned to face him and smashed my lips onto him and started kissing him. Unlike when I kissed him by the side of the road he didn't hesitate for a second he kissed me back straight away. We walked backwards as we kissed and my knees hit the bed making me fall onto it, we both giggled but we carried on kissing each other.

We pulled away from the kiss before things got way to out of control and we just decided to lay on the bed. Dimitri laid on his back and I laid on my side with his arms around me, I rested my head and hand on his chest and we laid there cuddling. It was nice to be able to do this and not worry about someone coming in and catching us "I like this" I said to him.

"Well don't get to used to it, we've only got a week remember" He reminded me.

"Do you have to remind me, can't you just enjoy the moment?" I questioned.

The motel that me and Dimitri was staying at was in the middle of nowhere and the closest town was an hour's drive away. The families that the Guardians were well…. Guarding were only a half hours drive away and we wanted to be close by but we didn't want to be in a busy place. I had to admit I liked us being in the little motel away from everywhere because it just meant that there was an even less chance of us seeing anyone we know who could ruin this week for me.

For the rest of the night we cuddled, ate, I had a shower and then Dimitri said he wanted a shower as well. It was a warm night so whilst he was in the shower I decided that I wanted to go and sit outside for a while. I know that because it's night time I shouldn't and it would probably piss Dimitri off but I can't see Strigoi attacking us whilst at a motel with too many witnesses but crazier things have happened.

I grabbed the little white plastic chair and put against the wall outside right next to the door and sat down looking over the balcony at the open empty road. There were no other cars out tonight and the only noise I could hear was the couple below having sex… again and the shower running in my room. I wish we didn't have to go back and we could stay here forever and just be with each other, without Strigoi, Moroi, Guardians, school and life in general getting in the way.

Inside the room I heard the shower turn off and smiled to myself as I imagined Dimitri standing in the room naked… man I wish I could see him naked. We might have a week to be a couple but I don't think we're going to be having sex, I just don't feel ready in myself to have sex with someone. I love Dimitri with all my heart and there's no one I would rather give it to I know that for sure but I just… I don't know, it's a weird feeling.

Looking up the road again I saw a car driving down the road but then it stopped and mere seconds later I could hear screaming, something was wrong "Dimitri!" I called out as loud as I could and started heading towards the steps, I ran down them as fast as I could and started running towards the car.

"Roza!" I heard Dimitri shout but I didn't respond to him I just kept running "Roza wait!" I heard him call again but like before I just kept running until I reached the car. There was a woman dead laying on the ground, I gasped and looked up and saw the red eyes of a Strigoi look up at me. He had been feeding on a man but now he noticed I would be a tastier meal.

Another Strigoi appeared and then another. There were three of them and then I heard Dimitri running this way and then stop, he had seen them two "Dhampir's" The first Strigoi said and smirked as the other two came round and circled us.

Before I could comprehend what was going on Dimitri brought out a silver stake from underneath his sweatshirt and he aimed it at the Strigoi's chest. He missed my a centimetre… if that. The Strigoi ran at Dimitri and the two of them started battling.

The other two Strigoi looked at me and knew that I wouldn't be able to fight them off as I had no silver stake or any other weapon for that matter "I bet you wish you didn't come and help them now" A female Strigoi said circling me, she was waiting for the best time to attack me and the best place to go for first.

The third Strigoi was also a female and the two of them looking at me like… well dinner… I had no idea what I was going to do or how I was going to get out of this alive, Dimitri was still fighting the man Strigoi and he had the only silver stake. I couldn't run because I couldn't leave Dimitri here on his own and because I wouldn't get away fast enough. I was a fast runner but they were faster, they'd catch me in a heart beat.


End file.
